1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screw driving device, that is, a device for driving screws into a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,034 discloses a device for driving screws into a workpiece. The screw driving device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,034 includes a casing having a slide member which in turn supports an indexing arrangement for indexing a flexible notched belt carrying a plurality of screws. The indexing arrangement serves to index a screw into a screwing station whenever the device is operated. The index arrangement includes sprocket discs, the teeth of which engage the notched belt. Movement of the indexing arrangement to index the belt through one pitch is controlled by a coupling movable under the control of a pin slidable in an elongate aperture or recess in the casing of the device. A plurality of springs is employed to return the slide member to its inoperative condition at the end of each working cycle.